ultimofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rapture
Rapture, known as Passaddhi no Rapuchā (Rapture the Serene), is a good Karakura Douji. While not as well-known as the Six Perfections, Rapture is among the most powerful Douji. Appearance Rapture is a small, lean, semi-muscular Douji. He wears clothes of the highest quality, wearing a white hakama, held up by a sky-blue Obi, from which a cloth bearing his symbol hangs. He also wears a black sleeveless vest, and a sky blue cloak that hides eight transparent, wing-like extensions that hover near his back, with the top ones being the longest and the bottom being the shortest. His signature metal gloves extend to his elbows, and are sleek and smooth, with his fingers long and narrow, similar to the toes on a bird. His transparent extensions are long and thin, going on the sides of his face when not in use. His skin is a pale caucasian color. His hair is sky blue, short in length and fairly messy, except for the hair on the back of his head, which fans out into a mullet of sorts in the vague shape of tail-feathers. His sky-blue eyes are constantly half-closed. In his human form, Rapture wears a black jacket with a down-turned collar, and a closed uwagi underneath. In addition, he wears black jeans, which are held up with a white judo obi, and brown boots. All of this gives Rapture the appearance of a delinquent judo practioner. Rapture also wears his normally fanned-out hair in a short, loose ponytail. Personality Being the representation of serenity and due to his powers, Rapture is always calm and relaxed, at times almost appearing lazy and uncaring. His eyes are always half-closed, even in battle, and he can usually be seen wearing a calm and gentle smile. Despite his calm nature, Rapture knows full-well what the stakes are, and while he rarely feels any pressure even in the most dire of situations, knows when the time comes to be serious. Rapture is almost never seen riled up or in anger, though mention of his possible feelings for Bara can cause Rapture to become short-tempered and irritable. Even so, as the representation of serenity, Rapture is utterly incapable of feeling blind, destructive rage; he speculates that the only thing that could cause this would be Bara's death. Unlike other Good Douji, Rapture is willing to use brutal and under-handed tactics when the situation calls for it. Despite his relaxed and sometimes lazy nature, Rapture is surprisingly wise, able to analyze a situation and figure out the best course of action to take for the long run, feeling that hot-headed and swift action only leads to a swifter defeat. Due to his relaxed nature, Rapture strongly dislikes rigid, inflexible environments, and being in such envrionments and dealing with such people can make Rapture irritable and short-tempered. Because of his powers, Rapture often feels he has all the time in the world to do something, and often feels a certain degree of overconfidence when using his powers. Rapture can also be quite manipulative and passive-agressive; a running gag is that when someone is about to attack, Rapture will at first try to convince them to do otherwise, only to deliver an insult that causes that person to attack, resulting in Rapture swiftly countering the attack. Abilities Despite not being considered a special Douji, Rapture is in actuallity one of the strongest Good Douji in existence, wiedling strength and fighting ability comparable to the Six Perfections. As with all Douji, Rapture weilds great strength, speed, and durability. He also has great agility and flexibility. Rapture prefers to fight with a passive-aggressive fighting style, using his superior agility and flexibility to avoid and redirect an opponents attacks, then strike back. The transparent extensions that hover near his back are independant of his body, and Rapture can consciously make them move, making them surprisingly effective accessories in battle. An apparent aspect of Rapture's fighting style are his long, spindly fingers; these appendages are ill-suited for direct attacks such as punches, but are excellent for grabbing and grappling the opponent. Rapture's "Karakura Henge" abilities revolve around snakes and peregrines. Karakura Henge *'Peregrine Claw' (Hayabusa no Tsume): This technique transforms one of Rapture's hands into an ornately designed mechanical depiction of a Peregrine's Head. **'Peregrine Jab' (Hayabusa no Jabu): Rapture uses his Peregrine Claw to jab an opponent. The Peregrine Claw amplifies the strength of his jsb immensely, able to cause severe damage. **'Screeching Birdsong' (Kanakirigo Bādo): Rapture aims his Peregrine Claw at an opponent. The beak then opens, and releases a powerful sonic blast, which sounds like a Peregrine's screech. This attack is quite powerful. **'Drilling Song Jab' (Anaake no Kyoku Jabu): Essentially a combination of Peregrine Jab and Screeching Birdsong, Rapture jabs his oppenent with his Peregrine Claw, and then releases a powerful sonic blast at point-blank range. Curiously, the sonic blast seems to have a bit of a drilling/grinding effect. **'Diving Peregrine' (Sensui Hayabusa): Rapture jumps high into the air, and then dives directly down at the opponent, hitting them with the Peregrine Claw. *'Snake Claw' (Hebi no Tsume): This technique transforms one or both of Rapture's hands into an ornately designed mechanical version of a snake's head and body, which he is capable of extending in terms of length. **'Crushing Snake Whip' (Hebi Hoippu no Kaimetsu): Rapture uses his Snake Claw and slams an opponent with it, like using a whip. The size and length of the Snake Claw makes this technique capable of hitting multiple opponents. ***'Twin Crushing Snake Whip' (Futago wa Hebi Hoippu no Kaimetsu): Essentially a doubled version of Crushing Snake Whip, Rapture transforms both of his hands into Snake Claws, and slams them both down onto the opponent simultaniously, causing crushing damage. **'Constricting Snake Bind' (Hebi Baindo no Shūshuku): Rapture swings his Snake Claw at an opponent(s). However, instead of slamming the opponent, Rapture instead wraps his Snake Claw around the opponent. With this, he is able to either repeatedly slam them about, or simply constrict the Snake Claw around them, crushing them. **'Snake Whip Impalement' (Hebihoippu Kushizashi): Rapture sends the Snake Claw flying directly at the opponent. At the last moment, the snake head opens its mouth, impaling the opponent with four fang-like blades. **'Snake Venom Whip-Crack' (Hebi Doku Hoippukurakku): Rapture cracks the Snake Claw like a whip. Upon doing so, the snake head opens and sends a concentrated blast of highly acidic "venom" at the opponent. *'Flying Basilisk Scythe' (Tobu Bajirisuku no Kama): Rapture forms his right hand into a mechanism wielding an ornate kusarigama. The blade is in the shape and detailed like a bird's wing, attached to the body of a bird, with the staff end being connected to seem like tailfeathers. At the end of the handle is a rope made out of connected metal joints, and the end is tipped with an ornate snake head, which functions as the weight. The mechanism is quite complex, and designed so that it can simulate a functioning hand when wielding the weapon. **'Flying Arrow Snake Strike' (Tobu Yajirushi Hebisutoraiku): Rapture twirls the snake head weight, then throws the weight at the opponent at high speeds. The mouth opens up, revealing four fangs, and stabs the target. The snake head then bites down, gaining a tight grip on the target, restricting movement and allowing Rapture to toss the opponent around, or pull them in so he can strike with the blade. **'Swooping Axe Wing Peregrine' (Ono Tsubasa Hayabusa no Hane Mawari): Rapture throws the scythe at the target. The blade then splits into two seperate wings, turning the blade into a mechanical bird. Two small thrusters at the base of the wings then activate, giving a sudden burst of speed. The bird strikes the opponent, impaling them with the "beak" while cutting into the opponent with the bladed "wings", and capturing the opponent. **'Sky Tower Climb' (Sora Tawā Tozan): After catching the opponent with Swooping Axe Wing Peregrine, Rapture spins them in a large circle, gaining momentum as he does. Once reaching a certain speed, Rapture throws the enemy high into the sky, the "bird" still stabbed into the opponent. Rapture can then pull the bird out of the opponent, leaving them high in the skye and vulnerable to attack, or follow up with another attack. **'Flying Basilisk Heaven's Fall' (Tobu Bajirisuku Tenkū no Rakka): Following up Sky Tower Climb, Rapture pulls down the opponent with the "bird", bringing the opponent down with incredible speed and force. This results in the opponent being slammed into the ground in an extremely powerful impact. *'Sky Blue Dive Thruster' (Sora Aoi Senkō Surasuta): The extensions on Rapture's back form into a vague rocket shape. An orb of energy forms at the top within the extensions, then fires out in the opposite direction, giving Rapture an inredible burst of speed. Time Perception Manipulation Rapture's Noh power involves slowing down time in his surroundings to a near standstill. However, the main aspect of this power is its more subtle effect; those caught in Rapture's range has their perception of time altered, so that everything and everyone around them is still moving at its natural speed. With this combination, others are unaware of the fact that they have been caught within Rapture's ability; this makes those who witness it percieve Rapture as moving at speeds naked to the eye, and makes projectiles seem to phase right through him. However in reality, the witnesses are actually physically and mentally moving too slow to register Rapture's movements until he attacks. Evasion is just the same, as Rapture is actually dodging the now slow-moving projectiles, and witnesses' minds are unable to properly register this, giving the illusion that the bullets pass right through Rapture. However, this power has several key weaknesses: firstly, Rapture's powers do not reduce one's movement to a certain point, but by a certain amount; as such, this ability will only effect faster opponents to a certain point. Additionally, more perceptive and powerful Douji will be more likely to notice Rapture's movements, and thus are more likely to discover the truth behind his powers. Finally, Rapture's powers have a distinct "flash period"; upon coming in contact with a moving object, Rapture's powers momentarily fail for 5 seconds, freeing everyone caught from their effects. Additionally, anything Rapture comes into direct contact with is unaffected by Rapture's powers completely for an additional 10 seconds. The momentary failure and immunity are both apparently "glitches" in Rapture's powers, which causes him great frustration. In addition to this primary use, Rapture is able to use his ability at a smaller scale, such as altering the perception of time in individuals or groups, causing them to believe time is moving faster or slower than it actually is. This effect allows Rapture to utterly ruin plans based on time, by causing targets to act before or after they're supposed to. However, using his power in this form is useless if the target(s) have actual clocks or watches to use, as in this form, his powers don't extend to inanimate objects. Rapture can also slow down select objects within a specific range without alterating the perception of witnesses, allowing them to be fully aware of what's happening. However, the effect only lasts for approximately 5 seconds before those caught in the field are capable of moving at regular speeds again. Relationships Bara Fuju Bara is Rapture's master. Unlike other Douji, Rapture treats Bara as a close friend, rather than a master, referring to her with the ''-chan'' suffix, rather than ''-sama''. Bara is Rapture's closest friend, and he cares for her deeply. He knows her very well, and is able to tell how she is feeling almost immediately. One example of his friendship is that every month, Rapture will secretly go out and steal the latest issue of her favorite manga before it is released in stores, and leave it at her doorstep for her to find as an anonymous gift. Rapture is extremely protective of Bara, and will do anything within his power to protect her, regardless of the cost, even if that cost would be his own life. The only thing that can cause Rapture to become angered is the sight of Bara being injured, which causes him to go into a furious and blind rage, mercilessly attacking the purpetrator, whether they be Douji or Human. It has been hinted at and joked about that Rapture has a crush on Bara, though he furiously denies any such thing. Despite his denials, Rapture has a tendency to become jealous whenever someone shows interest in Bara, or vice-versa. This tendency has been noted even by Bara, during which she herself will make a joke about Rapture having a crush on her, causing him to blush furiously and viciously deny it. Ultimo Rapture has an intense, albeit one-sided rivalry with Ultimo. Rapture is quite jealous of Bara's crush on Ultimo, and holds him in contempt for this. However, Rapture concedes that he believes Ultimo is the most powerful of the Douji, and has greater faith in no other person to protect Bara, should Rapture not be capable of doing so. Six Perfections Rapture has a somewhat strained relationship with all of the Six Perfections, getting along with some better than others. The cause of this strain is that Rapture dislikes the rigid and strict way the Six Perfections live, fight, and operate. This dislike is to such a point that he actually asked Bara if they could join the Evil Doji Club, just so he (Rapture) wouldn't have to operate alongside the Six Perfections, though how serious he was is questionable. Regla Pardone Slow Service Goge Sopia Quotes *"Who am I? My name is Rapture the Serene, and I'm just another Douji." *(When joked about having a crush on Bara) "W-w-what!? What the Hell makes you think that!? Don't be f***ing stupid!" *(When seeing Bara upset) "What's wrong Bara-chan? Miss out on the latest volume of one of your manga?" *"A hot head and swift strike lead to a quick defeat." *"Slow and steady wins the race; a cool head and future plans win the war." *"With my powers, I have all the time in the world." Trivia *Rapture's representing animal is the peregrine, and his representing color his sky blue. Category:Characters Category:Fanon characters